Talk:Carlisle Cullen/@comment-114.79.60.15-20140426154302
I agree with all of the good conversations. Carlisle Cullen is meant to be a good father and a hero. He changed the humans with favor and pity, for it will be such a waste. He thought them everything when they were changed, what they are and what they will do to protect humankind. He is also kind-hearted and loving. He is always loyal to his perfect family with abundance and perfection. He is very enthusiastic and brain smart. Although he killed himself in many ways, he showed people that he wasn't gonna hurt them. And the thing he only knows was to kill himself. He didn't kill humans, but animals. He lived with the Volturi. But he didn't rebell against them or anything. When he fell in love with Esme, he never let go of their relationship. With Edward,Alice,Rosalie,as well as Emmett and Jasper, obey him so much that they treated him as a father. In Twilight, Carlisle showed his kindness and greatness to Bella before she met him. He treated her in the accident James caused in the ballet studio in Phoenix, Arizona. '' ''In New Moon, he treated her wounds from the glass table. He left with Edward, because he wanted Bella to be safe from them, that was for causing the incident. In Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, he showed what he was capable of. He kept his will of saving and protecting Bella from harm. He treated her now as a beloved daughter of his after her pregnancy. I am a Filipino from the Philipines, I'm only 9 in a half years old. So,I didn't want any of you to freak out. All I need was to explain Carlisle's good deeds as a father.When I turn 4th grade, I will learn how to control myself like Carlisle does. '' ''Even though I was poor, I earn money for a Twilight book. This day, I collected everything this 2014. When people say that Twilight is "gay". I disagree, Twilight shows us how to be loyal to ourselves, no matter what we are or what we do. Even though people treat us like fools, there is no option to be in control of. I believe that the world will end in FIRE or ICE. But I also agree that it will end in both ways, I call the FIRE the Werewolf and the ICE the Vampire. We have neither another choice to be safe. '' ''I experience that in Frozen (I don't care of including that) it also expresses true love compared to Twilight. Twilight is often a sensitive hit last 2008. The reason now I finished my collection was that I never watched one movie of Twilight, because I was born in 2004. '' ''Neither am I not related to SEX, I still learn lessons of loyalty, kindness and more. We are who we are, and we will be when we are staying strong and willing to be the same. Whenever it matters, we will still be and no harm will happen. Thank you, I hope you understand my long conversation. I like to add a few details about Carlisle: 1. At first, in Breaking Dawn, the Blondies have yellowish orange hair. 2.After, in part 2, I notice that Carlisle's hair changed to a bit brownish effect.